


Kiss, Marry, Kill

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: It all started as a nice team activity when the paladins were bored. Though it started light, and with good intentions, some angst and sadness slip in through the game.





	Kiss, Marry, Kill

"Let's play kiss, marry, kill!" Lance grinned.  
"Do we have to?" Keith groaned, looking at Lance upside-down from his position on the couch.  
"Yes, emo-mullet dude, you have to. There isn't much else to do otherwise," Lance hummed  
"There's tons I could do. Train, strengthen my bond with Red, go flying, tell self-deprecating-"  
"I'm gonna stop you there. No," Pidge said, staring at Keith.  
"Think on the bright side, this could be a team exercise," Shiro said. Keith huffed, though he didn't oppose the idea again.  
"So, what is this "Kiss, marry, kill" you speak of?" Allura asked, seating herself in the circle with the paladins.  
"Basically, you name three celebrities, and you would put them into the categories of who you would kiss, marry, and kill. Just to make things easier, we can choose anybody, not just celebrities," Hunk explained. "I-I don't mean that you'd actually kill anybody, it's just theoretically speaking."  
"So, I'd kiss Pidge, marry Shiro, and kill Lance. Would that be how you do it?" Allura asked.  
"My heart," Lance gasped.  
"Yeah!" Hunk grinned, patting Lance on the back in an effort to comfort the Cuban boy.  
"Let's begin!" Pidge grinned. "I'll go first."  
"I'd kiss Matt in a completely platonic way, marry Beezer, and kill Iverson. He was awful," Pidge said, grumbling a few more insults directed towards Iverson.  
"I'll go next. I'd kiss Nyma, marry Plaxum, and kill Keith," Lance grinned.  
"Of course," Keith muttered. Lance didn't react, so he either didn't hear or was acting oblivious.  
"Ooh! I'd kiss Pidge, marry Shay, and kill, uhm," Hunk said, trailing off near the end. "I'd kill Zarkon!"  
"Hunk, you're too nice to actually kill anyone," Pidge teased.  
"I know," Hunk said, a tad bashful.  
"I'll go next," Shiro said. "I'd kiss Keith, he's like the best brother ever, marry Matt, and kill Haggar. I hate to say it, but she's awful."  
"I think I've got it. I'd kiss King Alfor," Coran said, before whispering a small sorry to Allura, "Marry Kaltenecker, and kill Zarkon."  
"I've already given an example, so Keith, would you like to share yours?" Allura asked.  
"Not really," Keith muttered. After receiving many annoyed looks from the team, he sighed and gave is. "Kiss Shiro cause he's like a brother to me, marry you all, and kill myself."  
It was silent for a moment before Hunk started bawling, Pidge and Lance frowned, Shiro looked a bit disappointed, and Allura and Coran looked shocked. "I...do you really feel this way?" Allura asked.  
Keith stayed silent but awkwardly looked at a random spot on the floor. "I mean, yeah. I'm a violent person, and I know that. You'd have to be dumb and blind not to see that. It's just, I'm just like the enemy. I've never met my mom, my dad died, I've been abandoned more times than I'd like to count, and I've got issues. I often fear or hate what I need, and I always feel so empty no matter what I do to fill the void," Keith rambled. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth once he noticed his rambling. "I-I should go."  
"I...why did Keith never say anything?" Coran asked.  
"Keith's always been reserved, even before I went missing on the Kerberos mission. He once told me that he hated venting to people because he felt that he was putting his burden on other people. While I don't agree with what he does, he was his reasons. He doesn't exactly have a great childhood," Shiro explained  
"Maybe in the near-future, we should have a day where we take care of ourselves and relax. I'm sure all of us need it, especially Keith. If he just opened up to us, I feel like he needs someone there for him if he's going through all that," Hunk suggested.  
"I like that idea," Shiro said, smiling. Maybe Keith would finally lighten up and become closer to the team. Yeah, Shiro definitely liked this idea.


End file.
